Conventional social network connections are mainly a mirror of real world relationships. This method has several drawbacks. Such a method is in principle copying the real world connection into an online community. The social graph can become noisy and stale if suggestions keep being made based on friends' friends. Further, this conventional method lacks effective suggestions for those users outside of the social network.